Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know
by SweetNothings528
Summary: [Songfic.Oneshot] I need to hear you say, you need me all the way, oh, if you love me so, don't let me be the last to know...[KakaSaku]


Summary: After dating Kakashi for about a couple of months, Sakura still hasn't heard him say 'I love you.'

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song _Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know_ by Britney Spears.

**Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know**

_My friends say you're so _

_into me_

_And that you need me desperately_

Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, TenTen, Neji, Lee, Kiba, and even Shino seemed to know that Kakashi loves Sakura. Yet out of the 3 years that they've been seeing each other, not once has Kakashi ever said the 3 words every girl wants to hear.

_They say you say we're_

_so complete_

_But I need to hear it _

_straight from you_

_If you want me to _

_believe it's true_

Every one of Sakura's friends heard what Kakashi loved about her. Ino and Hinata said that he loved the way she thought he could kick anyone's ass. Naruto and Sasuke heard him say that he loved her monstrous strength and could pummel Naruto to the ground anytime he was acting over the top stupid. Tenten, Neji, and Lee heard him say how he loved her physique..which was a bit much for them to hear. Shikamaru and Choji heard him say that he loved the fact that she could match his arguements with an opposing viewpoint. Kiba and Shino heard him say that he'd love her always. 'Why hasn't he said any of those to me?' thought Sakura.

_I've been waiting for so long_

_it hurts_

_I wanna hear you say the_

_words, please_

Ever since her genin days, Sakura always wished for her dream boy to say those 3 little words or words of appreciation. 'Three years of dating and nothing from that lazy slouch!' Inner Sakura proceeded to curse Kakashi and wonder how exactly to do voodoo on him.

_Don't, don't let me be the last_

_to know_

_Don't hold back,_

_just let it go_

Did he want emotional distance? Was that why he never told her himself? Surely he must've known that her friends would tell her. Miscommunication or distance could be the end to any relationship.

_I need to hear you say_

_You need me all the way_

_Oh, if you love me so_

_Don't let me be the _

_last to know_

_Ooh_

_Your body language says_

_so much_

_Yeah, I feel it in _

_the way you touch_

Whenever they made love, she'd see his tender gaze, his gentle touch, and the way he shook whenever he hugged her after they came.

_But 'til you say the words it's_

_not enough_

_C'mon and tell me_

_you're in love, please_

How hard was it to say I love you to someone!? Did he want her to wait and think doubts of what they had when she could move on to someone else who could say those words?

_Don't, don't let me be the last_

_to know_

_Don't hold back,_

_just let it go _

_I need to hear you say_

_You need me all the way_

_Oh, if you love me so_

_Don't let me be the _

_last to know_

_C'mon baby, c'mon darling,_

_ooh yeah_

_C'mon, let me be the one_

_C'mon now, oh yeah_

"Kakashi, please just say them..." whispered Sakura.

_I need to hear you say_

_You love me all the way_

_And I don't wanna wait_

_another day_

Three years and eight months...if Sakura had to wait another lifetime she'd combust. She'd go look for him, find him, then proceed to beat him into a bloody pulp until he confessed!

_I wanna feel the way you feel_

_Oh, c'mon_

_Don't, just let me be_

_the one_

_Don't hold back,_

_just let it go_

With her thoughts still consuming her, her feet subconsciously led her to where Kakashi first asked her out; the old Team 7 bridge. She didn't realize there was someone there until she saw a pair of feet in familiar sandals. Her gaze traveled up the man's body, over a familiar jounin outfit, to the infamous mask and finally, the dark eye of her lover.

_I need to hear you say_

_You need me all the way_

_So...baby if you love me_

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

_Don't let me be the last to know_

"I love you."

**End.**

AN: woo! second story done! haha, well here's a little happy valentine's day gift for the readers!


End file.
